Aaliyah Rose
Aaliyah Otto(neé Rose) is an outsider and recently released patient of St Claire's who is currently married to her ex-doctor Otto Otto, with whom she has a tempestuous relationship. Background & Character Aaliyah was diagnosed as bipolar when she was still quite young, and her condition strained her relationship with her sister and mother. Soon after her diagnosis and yet another breakdown her mother had her admitted to a children's psychiatric war, where she was kept due to a lack of progress until she hit eighteen and was transferred over to St Claire's as she was now legally an adult. Generally, Aaliyah is a very feminine, rather typical albeit slightly immature teenage girl. She enjoys fashion and looking pretty, and would like to go out and go on dates. She can seem somewhat naive having spent her formative years in a psychiatric ward, and her father's death has made her very appreciative of male attention. However, she is not entirely a pushover. If she wants something enough, she will do her best to get it, and she has even left Otto twice for other men when she felt he was neglecting her. Appearance Aaliyah is traditionally pretty and feminine with large blue eyes and long, blonde hair. She enjoys fashionable clothing and pretty dresses, although for the most part Otto buys her clothing. Asylum Antics The First Winter Aaliyah's first three months in St Claire's saw the beginning of her tempestuous relationship with Otto Otto, her doctor. Aware of her bipolar disorder and tendency to break down, Otto often baited her for fun. Eventually, however she attempted to fight back. Unfortunately, she did this by flirting with him in an attempt to catch him off guard or make him uncomfortable, but the older, more experienced Otto quickly regained control of the situation and manipulated her into a sexual relationship. The emotional backlash of this caused Aaliyah to fall in love with him and she began wishing he would treat her more romantically. Their marriage was the result of blackmail after another of Otto's patients, Yvette Pollock, discovered them in a tryst and threatened to tell unless they got married, primarily to "teach Otto a lesson". Otto acquired a day release for Aaliyah and they were married in a small, quick ceremony. In the time they were out of the asylum Aaliyah met a boy, Peter, who she was attracted to. Soon after the wedding, Aaliyah discovered that she was pregnant and told Otto. Not wanting a baby, Otto gave her a sedative mixture combined with two other chemicals, misoprostol and mifepristone, which caused Aaliyah to miscarry while she was unconsious. During this time, Otto signed the papers to release Aaliyah to a false address and instead took her to his home. The First Spring However, Aaliyah quickly began to regret married life with Otto. She suffered from postnatal depression and Otto treated her in a strange manner, for example refusing to let her leave the house and making her sleep in a seperate room to him. Aaliyah tried to escape the house but was retrieved by Otto, and instead she demanded they take a break. During the break she began a relationship with Peter after bumping into him. However, this relationship was fleeting and she returned to Otto. During this time another situation arose when a young, pregnant woman unable to speak English ran into the house crying after the door was left unlocked. She then hid there for two months. The second time she left Otto was for a boy named Humbert, whom she met and slept with out of spite as she felt that Otto wasn't paying her enough attention. Humbert, Otto's nephew, however, turned out to be very clingy and started to annoy Aaliyah, so the relationship started to crumbled. Humbert then proposed to "fix" the relationship, only for the jewelry shop to be robbed by armed robbers whilst they browsed engagement rings. When a robber aimed at Aaliyah, Humbert threw himself in front of her and was fatally shot. At the funeral, Otto comforted Aaliyah and they ended up in bed, causing them to rekindle their relationship. However, her time with Humbert gave her confidence and she began to fight his mind games with her own. The same week that she returned they discovered the pregnant girl in the house. She could not speak English, and Aaliyah decided they should keep her as a "maid". Soon after this event she gave birth to a premature baby girl and died of septicemia after Aaliyah did not call an ambulance. Instead, Aaliyah has taken the baby and has decided to keep it despite Otto's objections. The First Summer Aaliyah abandoned the baby at the hospital when she noticed it was interfering with her relationship with Otto. Otto rewarded her with a new necklace and a meal at a nice resturant. The First Autumn Aaliyah's life is currently very quiet. Category:Female Category:Released Patient Category:MandLMacerForLife